A Chance Meeting
by Xekstrin
Summary: Ruffie, oneshot. I deleted the orignial and have it up here again. Yuffie and Reno meet at a bar, Reno acts like a baby.


It was a quiet day. Well, quiet night. Nice and peaceful. The meteor threat was gone, and Reeve was now president of Shinra, helping to revive Midgar to it's former glory. So yeah, everything was pretty quiet. No danger of him being shot.

But damn! He was bored!

Reno of the Turks stared moodily at his glass of vodka. Being bored wasn't the worst thing, oh no, the worst thing was that Cloud and his bunch were held in high respect. Honestly! To think that Chocobo-head and his girlfriend were heroes of the city. Honestly...

So now here he was. Getting drunk.

Downing his vodka in one gulp. He motioned for the bartender to give him another one. Ahh, the sweet, sweet bliss of being drunk. He hoped he would get drunk soon. He really didn't feel too hot today. But after his many years of drinking, Reno had built up an almost absurd tolerance to alcohol. It had seemed like a sort of blessing before, but right now he just wanted to get drunk off his ass.

Reno sighed. He was bored, and pissed off at Cloud and...and... and he wasn't drunk yet! Gaar!

"Just give me that whole damn bottle," he growled to the bartender. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young, black haired girl walk into the bar and sit on a stool next to him. Well, if he wasn't going to get drunk, then he would just have to compensate by pissing that girl off. 'This should be fun...' He opened his mouth to speak, but before anything could come out the girl said, "I swear Reno; if the next words out of your mouth are a pick-up line you're going to be missing a few teeth."

Reno closed his mouth in shock. It wasn't the threat that had silence him, he had heard much worse, it was the fact that this girl knew him and he could not for the life of him figure out who she was. He went through a mental list of every black haired girl he had ever dated. Nope. Blank. Nada. Okay, now he went through his memory banks for any female Turks. Gaaaahh! NO ONE! Bah, okay, calm down Reno. Think. Think real hard...

"So the mighty Reno doesn't have a witty comeback?" The black-haired girl said, raising her eyebrow and looking at him. As soon as he saw her cloudy- grey eyes he suddenly remembered. Yuffie Kisaragi. Princess of Wutai, and one hell of a nuisance! Well, that just made things even more fun.

"Oooh, yeah!" he said, "I remember you. You're Kuffie, right? No wait, it was Yukkie. Yummy?" Her eye twitched in annoyance as he purposely pronounced her name wrong. "Ooh, that's right! It's Yummy."

"My name," She said, her tone clipped and terse, "Is Yuffie. Yuffie Kisaragi, and you'd better not get it wrong again."

"Of course. Yukkie."

Yuffie snorted once and then turned on the bartender, "Hey! A sake, barkeeper dude!"

Reno shook his head, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, sake is for the weak. If you're going to be in a bar ya might as well get wasted!" He beamed brightly as she slapped his hand off of her. "That's what I do."

"I noticed. Lemme alone, Turkey, I'm not in the mood for your obnoxious comments."

"Aww, aren't you gonna tell old uncle Reno what's the matter?" Reno said, laying his head on the table and looking up at her, his legs swinging back and forth under the barstool.

"No," She said curtly.

"Pah-weeeease?" He said, taking a childish tone.

She shot a poisonous look in his direction, "Why do you care!" She snapped. Reno shrugged. "I thought so." She got up and made to leave, but Reno grabbed her arm.

"Uh-uh, you're not leaving this bar 'til you tell me. Ya got me curious now."

Yuffie reluctantly sat back down. Reno nodded once in approval, "See, there ya go. Now tell ole' uncle Reno what's the matter."

"Again, why do you care? Aren't you the 'bad guy' in this whole thing?" Yuffie crossed her arms.

"Nah, I just follow orders. Don't hate the messenger!" He did the 'peace' sign. Despite herself, Yuffie snorted once in laughter.

"All right. I might tell you if you give me three good reasons."

"Umm..." Reno leaned backwards on the stool, staring up at the ceiling for guidance. "Because... I... I never shot you? Oh! And then there was that thing in Wutai, I helped you get away from that Don guy."

"You helped Elena get away. Cloud helped me." She suddenly scowled, "The bastard..."

"He's a bastard for saving you?" Reno asked, puzzled. "No! He's a bastard for... well, it's none of your business!" Yuffie tried to get away, but Reno grabbed her arm again. "Aha! I think I know why the little princess is upset!" He smirked.

"Okay, that's it!" Yuffie yanked her arm out of Reno's grasp.

Reno only remembered a dull sort of pain and then darkness.

"Aahhh..." Reno gurgled unhappily as Yuffie put a disinfectant on the wound on his head. "So this is the thanks I get for asking what's wrong? A big bash on the head. Cripes!" He flinched as the disinfectant worked its painful magic. "Don't you have anything that doesn't hurt as much?" He had woken up with a bad headache that he had dismissed as a hangover until he felt the bandages on his head. Then he noticed that he wasn't in his apartment. He had panicked at first until Yuffie had walked in the room rather shame-faced. She had apparently knocked him unconscious. Wow. That girl could pack a punch.

"Be thankful I didn't just leave you there in the bar," Yuffie grumbled. "I never even got to drink my sake before the bar-tender threw me out along with you."

"Hmph, well, cry me a big freakin' river. Ow! Jeezus, what are you putting on my head? You're lucky I took a vow never to hit girls again."

"A disinfectant," she answered simply.

"A disinfectant," he mimicked her in a high-pitched, mocking voice. "You probably mixed poison with it so you can kill me and steal my materia."

She smacked him on the back of his head, "I don't steal anymore, so shut up, Turkey!" He muttered something about there being no cure for kleptomania. Ignoring him, she put fresh bandages no his head and gave him a shove. "Now get the hell outta my house," she said.

"But I just got here!" the red-head turned around and fluttered his eyelashes at her, "Aren't you going to let me stay for dinner?"

"No," she said bluntly.

"Touché." He raised both his hands in defeat.

"Yes, now beat it, Turkey," she pointed to the exit.

"But- but-" He cried mock-tears. "BUT DON'T YOU LOVE ME? OH YOU CRUEL, CRUEL GIRL! Waaaaaahahahaha!" He gave a dramatic sigh, "But if I must..."

"You must," Yuffie rolled her eyes but blushed despite herself.

"All right," the Turk changed his attitude back almost as quickly as he had deserted it. "I'll see you around, Yukkie!"

"It's Yuffie..." Yuffie grumbled. "Now shoo!" Reno scrambled out the door as she launched a kick at his unprotected behind. She smiled as she closed the door behind the Turk. Maybe she would see him around...

THE END!


End file.
